


После полуночи

by B_E_S



Category: The Painted Veil (2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_E_S/pseuds/B_E_S
Summary: «Я хочу состариться вместе с тобой; а что - ты полысеешь, я потолстею, по-прежнему будем отличной парой».
Relationships: Kitty Fane/Walter Fane
Kudos: 15





	После полуночи

Обычно это случается очень поздно, глубоко за полночь, когда Китти давно уже спит, но в какой-то момент приближается к пробуждению. Сон по-прежнему держит её в объятьях, но реальность мягко обволакивает снаружи, скользя по телу. И тогда сквозь сон Китти чувствует руки Уолтера, нежно обнимающие её, чувствует его лёгкое дыхание на своей шее.

В такие моменты Китти счастлива. Она расплывается в улыбке и блаженно выдыхает. У неё лишь одна мечта – повернуться к Уолтеру, обнять в ответ, прижаться крепко-крепко. И прошептать: «Я так люблю тебя. Мне так хорошо, когда ты рядом. Я хочу всегда быть с тобой. Я хочу состариться вместе с тобой; а что - ты полысеешь, я потолстею, по-прежнему будем отличной парой. Я хочу видеть тебя каждое утро, обнимать тебя каждый день, засыпать рядом с тобой каждую ночь. Я хочу родить тебе ребёнка, даже не одного. Хочу, чтоб мы всегда были семьёй. Мне не нужен никто другой. Я люблю тебя, Уолтер».

Но она не шелохнётся. Потому что есть крохотная часть её сознания, которая, хоть и затянута дрёмой, сохраняет связь с реальностью. Эта часть помнит, что Уолтера уже нет, и знает, что если Китти повернётся, сон схлынет и придётся очнуться, всё осознать. Пусть осознание подождёт до утра.

Китти и Уолтер заслужили немного счастья. Хотя бы во сне.

_Конец_

_(20 – 25 февраля 2020 г.)_


End file.
